There are tens of thousands of skiers and snowboarders who go from near sea level to high elevation in the Rockies and Sierras to ski for a relatively short time. Therefore they must ski (snowboard) without having had the opportunity to acclimatize to the high elevation, which takes at least several days. This is also true in the case of mountain climbers, trekking devotees, mountain bicyclists and other high altitude enthusiasts.
Nowadays, if such a user wanted to obtain supplemental oxygen under these circumstances, he would typically have to stop his or her activity, access a hand-held canister of oxygen (which often would require the user to discontinue his activity, release his hands from his ski poles (or walking stick, bicycle, etc.)), and possibly take off his gloves in order to obtain the needed oxygen. This process by its very nature is often self-defeating, since the user needs the oxygen while he is expending energy and would prefer to continue his activity without frequent interruptions to “catch his breath”.
Also, the 70 or so million Americans (“baby boomers”) fast approaching retirement age, as a group, are known for their desire to maintain maximum functionality and mobility regardless of age. However, as individuals age, their maximum heart rate on average slows down on a linear basis—the maximum rate/minute on average is 220 minus the individual's age. Maximum heart rate is a good proxy for an individual's oxygen carrying capacity. As they continue to age, many of this cohort will need oxygen supplementation, optimally on a convenient hands-free and eyes-free basis in order to maintain their preferred activity level.
Also, many already are mobility compromised (e.g., those in so-called power chairs and scooters, those that are bedridden, blind, quadriplegic, or otherwise disabled). For them, to control and monitor the delivery of oxygen without having to divert their hands and eyes from controlling their mobility device would be ideal.
Furthermore, many in this group are already experiencing problems with arthritis. For those whose hands are arthritic, controlling the regulation of their medication delivery system by hand is a problem that this invention will solve.
Also, there are those on daily oxygen or other therapy regimens; and those who periodically work in dangerous atmospheric conditions (e.g., firemen). To enable them to control and monitor the status of their device on a hands-free and eyes free basis without having to interrupt their activities would be invaluable.
Various patents address systems that are designed to permit the wearer to breathe oxygen or purified air or administer other substances or medications. Consider the following:
Sanders, U.S. Pat. No. 5,582,164 , discloses a portable gas delivery system that includes a gas storage assembly that is connected to a nose piece using flexible tubing. The gas storage assembly includes a strap that enables it to be readily carried by the person using this system.
AmRhein, U.S. Pat. No. 4,996,983 , discusses a portable oxygen delivery system in which gas storage containers are incorporated into the temples on eyeglasses. Air delivery tubes extend around the wearer's ears to a nose plug that is placed in the wearer's nose.
Peppier, U.S. Pat. No. 5,193,534; and Timmons et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,559,941 , also describe incorporating an oxygen delivery system into eyeglasses. The oxygen is delivered from a storage container to the temples on the eyeglasses. The oxygen is then routed to a nosepiece through the eyeglasses.
Ducros, U.S. Pat. No. 5,400,934 describes a rucksack, or backpack, making it possible to drink, or inhale oxygen, while walking.
Izuchukwu, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,526,968 , discusses an air delivery system that is incorporated into a utility belt that is worn by the user. The utility belt includes a pack for storing the compressed gas and a port for connecting to a mask using flexible tubing.
McDonald, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,595,207 , describes an oxygen diffuser for a lightweight oxygen delivery system for a patient, the oxygen delivery system being of the type comprising a mount for seated engagement on a patient's head or ear, an elongated tubular boom for oxygen delivery secured at one end to the mount and having the diffuser secured to the other end, the diffuser to deliver oxygen passed through the boom to a space in the vicinity of the patient's nose and mouth.
McCombs, et. al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,065,473 , describes a non-contact gas dispenser comprising a head set apparatus, a gas source and a conduit for directing the desired gas to a region proximate to the user's nose and mouth. The gas source preferably is a pressure swing adsorption apparatus that allows the user to select one of at least two pre-determined settings of product gas, each setting having a distinct concentration and flow rate different from the other setting(s).
Warren, U.S. Patent Application No. US 2009/0000618 , addresses a portable gas delivery system that includes a mouthpiece or nosepiece, a gas delivery pack and a medical cannula tubing assembly. It is adapted for use with a wireless transceiver for use with a cellular telephone or a personal music system and connected headphones.
Radivojevic, U.S. Patent Application No. US 2010/0263664 A1 , addresses a portable oxygen delivery device and method for delivering oxygen to a mobile user. The device includes solar cells that harvest energy and instantaneously powers an electrolysis unit on user-demand for purpose of oxygen refreshment. The oxygen gas produced by the electrolysis unit is conveyed by tubing to an area in the vicinity of the user's mouth and nose. The solar cells and the electrolysis unit are integrated in a garment worn by the user. Note that although this device mentions the possibility (see paragraph 0081) of starting and stopping the electrolysis process in accordance with circumstances by the user, it does not imply in any way that a user controlled voice operated mechanism would be involved in this process or in the process of delivering the gas to the user. Note in this regard that the application states in the last two sentences of paragraph 0081 that,
“in particular, the control can control the operation of the portable auction delivery device in accordance with receipt of a messages or a command string from a remote device or service. Such a service maybe located at a hospital, or maybe a server that monitors the data on air quality at the actual location of the mobile phone.”
Horton, U.S. Patent Application No. US 2004/0231667 A1 relates to a medicament dispenser including a medicament container having a dispensing mechanism actuable by an actuator. The dispenser is particularly suitable for use as an inhalation device.
None of those listed, and others, including, Kwok (US 2010/0319689 A1 , a sleep disorder related invention), and Osborne (U.S. Pat. No. 7,814,903) and Reynaud (U.S. Pat. No. 6,997,178) (each aircraft oxygen mask related inventions) however, incorporate a mechanism for controlling the delivery of the gas or other substance on a convenient voice activated basis (via a microphone or otherwise) or monitoring the status of the device on a hands-free and eyes-free basis by means of a voice activated response system using a headphone or other voice response mechanism directly to the user's ear.
It is therefore a primary object of this invention to provide an oxygen delivery system which responds to voice commands to begin and end the delivery of oxygen to a user.
It is a further object of the invention to provide such a system where certain properties of the delivery system, such as oxygen remaining, are communicated by detectable sensory signals including sounds representing widely known words.
It is a still further object of the invention to provide a hands-free and eyes-free, voice-activated oxygen delivery device, so as to permit the user to engage in his or her activity without necessarily stopping in order to catch his or her breath.
It is yet another object, to provide such a system which is convenient to carry and operate, hands-free and eyes-free, while in place on the person who is engaged in his or her activity.